Forbidden
by Moony3003
Summary: The Jedi Exile receives training from Master Kavar. Short Oneshot. Contains slight sexual content - nothing graphic. Rated M for safety. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: **KotoR does not belong to me in any way. Only OC character belongs to me. Nothing else.

* * *

Forbidden

Master Kavar sat back and crossed his arms loosely over his chest. Just by watching he could tell his Padawan, Aurora Tarwen , was already making a few mistakes. She was attempting the Juyo form of lightsaber techniques and at first Kavar was more than hesitant to show her.

He looked Aurora over carefully, his blue eyes not missing anything. 'Are you sure you want to learn this, Padawan?'

Aurora stopped her movements yet again and faced Kavar. 'Yes,' she replied stubbornly.

'Very well,' said Kavar with a small sigh. 'But you must listen.'

Aurora nodded and watched him. 'Study my movements, watch them carefully,' he said slowly.

Once he finished Aurora did not move. It was clear Kavar had something to say. 'Padawan, Juyo is an extremely aggressive and powerful technique. It will open up your gates that are currently restraining your inner darkness. I do not want you to feel over confident with this form and I advise that if you successfully learn it that you only use it when you are greatly outnumbered but never let it consume you.'

'To use it,' Kavar continued, 'a Jedi must allow himself to enjoy the fight; they must be willing to give themselves over to the thrill of the battle, to feel the rush of winning time and time again. I want you to be sure of yourself when learning this. Do not hesitate with me as I will not with you but remember no killing strikes.'

They both moved into the middle of the training room and bowed to each other. Kavar ignited his lightsaber but Aurora took a moment before doing the same. The room darkened and Aurora gave her Master a curious look but his face was impassive and unreadable. He wasn't about to give her anything. She cautiously glanced around the room, watching as the blue colour from both lightsabers bounced off the walls in a kaleidoscope illusion.

She thought it quite pretty but moved her mind onto more important things. She only heard about this style of lightsaber combat through word of mouth rumours but she decided to directly ask someone she trusted which was Master Kavar. He had instructed her before but this was something entirely different, something that peaked her curiosity.

She smiled at Kavar but his face remained the same. Together they began to move. They walked around the lines of the circle in the middle of the training room. Right now, they were the only two people here. Kavar made the first move and he was swift with his first attack. Their lightsabers connected fiercely, neither of them giving any room to move.

Their eyes locked and already Aurora could feel the sudden intensity of what they were doing. Time moved along and they were still locked in their first meeting but it was Aurora who gave way first. She was not able to hold on as long as he since he was a Master and she was still only a Padawan but Aurora was going to be taking the trials within a few days and she could not hold off until then to learn this.

Aurora jumped back from Kavar to give herself breathing space but Kavar was onto her before she could do much else. Their lightsaber met fiercely again and again, weaving and entwining around each other without skipping a beat.

Within a few minutes, Aurora could feel herself shivering within her skin. Her flesh was covered in a thin layer of sweat and it started to drip down her forehead. She could clearly see that Kavar seemed to be comfortable, no sweat, no signs of tiredness but he was breathing a little heavier.

Aurora managed to break free from Kavar and he backtracked a little. She was panting heavily and her side was beginning to hurt but it was obvious that Kavar wasn't finished yet.

'As I told you before,' he said softly. 'This style is aggressive and powerful and can be a dangerous thing to come up against. Listen to me now; let go of your restraints, free your passion.'

Aurora let her anger and all frustrations bubble to the surface. Kavar could see it was working. Aurora continued to breathe heavily but she lunged at Kavar with full force but he was ready for her and their battle resumed once more.

But this time round, things seemed different. Aurora was starting to hold her own ground. It did not take long for him to realise that it must end now or he could risk losing another Padawan. Without warning Kavar moved quickly and Force pushed Aurora away from him. She fell and skidded along the floor, her lightsaber fell from her grasp. Kavar summoned her lightsaber and firmly took hold of it.

He patiently waited for Aurora, who gradually got to her feet. He knew this form could be overwhelming and exhausting. He had learnt it himself, he knew how it felt. When Aurora was up she walked to him and stood before him and looked him in the eyes. Her breathing was still fast but had slowed a little.

'Maybe you released too much anger,' he commented lightly.

Aurora managed a small smile. 'I'm sorry if I went too far, Master.'

Kavar returned the smile and dismissed her apology. 'Think not of it, but remember to use this wisely. I shall continue the lessons on this form but I will not push you too far, you are not ready for that yet.'

Aurora nodded. Their eyes were still linked. Aurora seemed to have a little difficulty looking away. Kavar's eyes were a beautiful deep blue and for a moment, Aurora felt as though she lost herself within them. Kavar cleared this throat after a moment and Aurora seemed to come to her senses.

The training session ended and Aurora left for the mediation room. Right now, she needed to centre herself. She settled on one of the small, soft seats and closed her eyes. She attempted several times to focus and let everything go but it was becoming harder and harder to do.

* * *

A few nights later, they practiced the same form again and this time Aurora managed to slightly hold onto her anger without letting it overpower her. But during the last round of duelling, Aurora felt something she had never noticed before when their bodies clashed. She knew some men must get ... excited when fighting but she started to wonder how often it actually did happen.

It had not gone unnoticed by Kavar who with the same calm tone he always used he ended the lesson and Aurora once again retreated to the mediation room. She had never felt uneasy around another Jedi but the mention of sex or desire had never come up. She felt confused.

She closed her eyes but found no inner peace tonight. She was still bothered by what happened and the more she seemed to think about it the more curious she became. She returned to the training room but Kavar had already left. She circled the room and after three full circles she walked to the single large window in the room and looked out.

She sighed and watched the busy night of Coruscant go by. In moments that she had alone she would wonder what things would have been like if she wasn't a Jedi or decided not to be one. Could someone just turn away from the Force and live? Aurora knew she shouldn't bother herself with such questions but when alone with only your thoughts it was a hard thing not to think about.

She had long ago forgotten about her family. She didn't even know on which planet she was born and part of her always stopped her from asking the questions she longed to ask. She knew it would make her want to go there and find them, talk to them and tell them everything about her and get to know them in return. She sighed again and rubbed some of the tiredness from her eyes.

Aurora considered herself a well taught Jedi but she wondered how much more there was for her to learn, especially out in the real world. She was sure that there were things that you could never properly prepare for. Aurora leaned against the wall and continued looking outside, if only to get her mind on something else.

More time had passed but Aurora had not yet moved. She suddenly felt a calming presence behind her. She didn't think she would feel it until tomorrow.

'I thought you would be asleep or mediating?' said Kavar in a quiet voice, though Aurora heard him clearly.

She sighed noticeably. 'I was mediating, Master,' she said back. 'But I cannot focus. I am bothered by something which happened during training.'

'Which was?'

Aurora pushed off the wall gently and turned to face Kavar. 'I'm sure you know what I refer to,' she said slowly.

Of course Kavar knew but it wasn't something he wanted to discuss, especially with someone he was training and found slightly attractive though he knew he would never admit it out loud. His blue eyes looked her over evenly, careful not to linger in places which were forbidden.

'Come closer,' said Aurora, almost seductively.

To her amazement, Kavar moved and stopped right in front of her. He looked down into her vivid green eyes and gave her a small smile. 'I know what happened in the training session earlier and please, forgive me, it shall not happen again.'

'Do you ever release it?' she asked curiously.

'Not often,' came the short reply.

'You could,' said Aurora, impishly.

'Not a good idea,' Kavar said after some thought.

He went to move away but Aurora grabbed his arm gently, keeping him near her. The silence between them became thick and heavy. It was the first time Aurora had seen Kavar hesitate. Kavar seemed to make a quick decision and he closed the distance between them, pushing Aurora against the wall and crushing his lips onto hers. Aurora reacted instinctively and wrapped her arms around his neck and feeling the softness of his blonde hair.

Kavar's hands went to Aurora's waist and held her in place against the wall. After a few moments he probed her mouth open with his tongue and Aurora granted her permission by opening her mouth and letting Kavar explore and she quickly returned the favour. Aurora moaned gently into his mouth.

Swiftly, Kavar grabbed Aurora and lifted her feet off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and Kavar pushed her harder into the wall. Aurora squealed from the delight of it and moaned at the touch of his erection against her groin.

She smiled faintly against his lips when she noticed his breathing was becoming rapid and irregular. He broke their kiss and groaned inaudibly. He lifted his head and looked back into her green eyes which appeared brighter and more vivid than before. He looked her over, really studied her for the woman she was and not just the Jedi he saw.

Her skin was pale white and seemed to glow in the moonlight that filtered into the room. Her bright green eyes seemed to encourage him with every glance. And her long, striking red hair fell down her body to her waist ending in soft, loose curls. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft and more beautiful than he had actually imagined.

Kavar pressed his body into hers again and buried his head into the niche of her neck. Her skin was soft and warm. He ran his hands up her body, feeling his pleasure rising. He started to become frustrated that she was still wearing clothes but he knew this was wrong.

'This is forbidden,' he whispered into her ear.

'Would it matter if we did?' asked Aurora. 'No one else will know.'

Kavar released her and set her feet back onto the ground. 'I cannot do this as I would know,' he said firmly. He walked away and Aurora sighed in disappointment. Kavar was a handsome man. She felt excited that he wanted her. She looked down and adjusted her robes.

She looked back to Kavar and nothing more was said between them. They gave each other a slight nod before Kavar left the room. She did feel disappointed but she could understand his decision. Maybe it was for the best that nothing happened. Aurora sighed and turned back to the window as she was once again alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **A few days after these events the Exile, Aurora, becomes a Jedi Knight. I was going to mention it in the story but didn't seem to fit. Just thought I'd mentioned it here. Hope you like. Please Review.


End file.
